100 LilyJames one shots
by love from elysium
Summary: Have you ever wondered how Lily managed to not beat James over the head with a rake or other such painful thing? Well this is a collection of stories in which she came close to doing just that. Not that he wouldn't deserve it...
1. Chapter 1: Leap Frog

**Hey there, my lovely readers. Why aren't you a fine group of people! Thanks for reading my story. It's written for the 100 Drabble/One shot challenge. So, what that means is by the time I'm done I will have 100 Lily/James one shots each one based off of a certain word from a list of a hundred words I was given. Chapters will be updated frequently because they're easy enough to write. Please review with suggestions, comments, requests, whatever you want. **

**This chapter's word was "frog".**

**Disclaimer: I siriusly don't own the Harry Potter series.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Leap Frog**

Lilly lay back in the grass, laughing until she tears rolled down her cheeks. She was outside in the shade of a tree with hers friend Alice who was also on her stomach laughing and Alex who had made the crude comment that made Lily laugh until she cried and Alice have to force herself stop laughing so she could breath. They weren't the only one's outside in the grounds laughing and otherwise enjoying life today for it was a Saturday afternoon at Hogwarts and everyone seemed to be outside in the sun with spring fever.

"So I said to him "Remus, it's only a C+, it's not that bad. In life it's important to remember not to sweat the petty things. Mind you, I reckon it's even more important to remember not to pet the sweaty things." So then he said-"

"Alex," Alice said between bursts of laughter "Please stop...can't...breath!"

Alex grinned she was always making them laugh with her snarky remarks and sarcastic outlook. After Lily and Alice's laughing had died down Lily asked, "Still, I don't get it; _Remus_ got a C+ on a potions essay? He never get's bad marks. Even James did better than him on that one."

"Did I just hear you talking about me, Evans? I'm flattered!" James said with a grin as he, Sirius, Remus and Peter walked to them.

"Speak of the Devil," Lily muttered under her breath, "And the Devil shall apear," But James seemed to catch what she said.

"Oh, I'm no devil, Evans. In fact some even refer to me as a_ saint,_" He flashed her a sarcastic grin. Lily rolled her eyes.

"So," Sirius said plopping himself down on his stomach next to Alex. "What's the latest gossip I should know about?"

" We weren't gossiping," Alice cut in. "In fact, we were just about to...to..."

"Play Leap Frog," Lily said. It was the first thing that had come to her mind.

" Leap Frog? What the hell is that?" Sirius asked.

Alex smirked, being the only other muggleborn in the group aside from Lily only the pair of them actually knew what the game consisted of. "Have fun explaining that one, Lils," she said.

"Well," Lily started unsure of were to begin and kicking herself up inside for suggesting it. " Leap Frog is a muggle game that I played when I was younger. First we have to get into a line, I suppose."

All seven of them made a line. Sirius grumbling under his breath something about just having sat down.

"Then," Lily continued " We all have to get down on our hands and knees. The person at the the back of the line," she blushed as she said the next part, "Has to jump over everyone until they get to the front of the line. Then the next person goes and so on."

"Alright, Evans, looks like you're at the back of the line so you getta go first." Sirius said grinning wickedly.

Lily sighed. "Fine."

So she went. It was pretty awkward at first but once they got laughing it was fun. The boys (mostly Sirius) hooted and hollered every time either Alex, Lily or Alice hopped over their back. On Lily's third turn Sirius decided it was about time he stepped up the action. Just as Lily was in mid hop over his back he bucked forward sending Lily flying right on top of James. James was flattened to the ground by the unexpected weight. Everyone had turned to look to see what happened, alerted by Lily's screech as she fell. They bust out laughing at the sight of Lily right on top of James, her face as red as her flaming hair. What a sight! Not even Remus, as sympathetic as he was toward other could contain his laughter. It was just too ironic.

"I'm so sorry, James." Lily said.

"Really? I'm not. This was fun! Especially you falling on me. And the fact that you still haven't gotten off me yet."

'Sicko." Lily said, no longer apologetic as she climbed off of him.

"Nice one, Black," Alex complimented Sirius, still laughing.

"I come by it honestly, Reznikov. And naturally, I might add."

"I would congratulate you on pronouncing my last name right for your first time but I don't think I'd be doing you any favours by inflating your head any bigger. It might burst!"

"Well it's not my fault that you've got a big, long Russian last name."

"Here they go again," Said Remus. Peter groaned.

For once Lily was glad that Sirius and Alex were bickering because it took everyone's attention from their game of Leap Frog.

"So," Alice said loudly, obviously wanting to move on from the arguing, "What do you guys want to do now?"

"I've an idea," James said enthusiastically. "How about we play Leap Frog naked?"

"Oh, _bad _mental image there," Alex groaned.

"Uh! James Potter sometimes you are such a boy!" Lily said.

Sirius laughed "Yeah, but only _sometimes_."

* * *

**So there it is! The first chapter done. I know it sucked but the first chapter always does and my other ones are way better so keep reading! If you have any requests/ideas for future chapters please let me know because I would love to make them happen!**

**P.S. Reviews are always encouraging and loved! Hint, hint, nudge, nudge.**


	2. Chapter 2: Apple Sauce Barf

**Disclaimer: I siriusly don't own the Harry Potter series.**

**Thank you a million times over to AmazionWarriorPrincess, xXDhampireXx, Caitie and especially Flamingo917 for your reviews! They're very encouraging and I love reading them. If you want to see your name here or just simply want to make my day then please review!**

**Just to clear a couple things up:**

**Alex is not a boy, she's a girl. I repeat A GIRL.**

**These chapters aren't necessairally in chronological order, just around the same time with the same characters.**

**ENJOY :) **

**Apple Sauce = Barf**

It was a Monday morning which seemed to Lily a very valid excuse for feeling, well let's face it, like _crap_. She came to the conclusion while sitting in the Great Hall at breakfast, that the first person to rub her the wrong way would be fortunate not to get their head ripped off.

"Good morning, Lily!" James greeted her brightly. That it, he is now the sorry soul who has been chosen as her victim.

"God damn it, James! Why the hell do you have to talk so bloody loud in the morning? And, for the record, there is nothing _good_ about mornings!"

He grinned as he sat down next to her which only made her more pissed off. "Why aren't you just a little ray of sunshine."

"Go bury yourself in a hole somewhere, James, and save me the effort."

"Alice," James whispered not so quietly, "Is it, by chance, Lily's time of the month? She's quite moody, if you know that I mean."

Alice giggled "Not that I'm aware of but, I don't think she quite got all her required hours of beauty rest last night."

"So is that why she's turned into a beast?" Lucky for James, Lily's retort was interrupted by the arrival of Alex and Sirius who were already bickering about something.

" -No, don't even give me that, Black, Russia could kick England's ass any day of the week."

Sirius snorted " Well, my biased, Russian friend, I would beg to differ-"

" And I would beg to kick you in the nuts. Yeah, yeah it's the same story every time. Now shut up and lets eat 'cause I, for one, am starved!" Alex said as she sat down beside Alice.

" Can't argue with that." Sirius said as he sat down beside her and started loading up his plate with whatever was in reach.

"Hello, you two." James said.

"Hi." Sirius said with his mouth full of food.

" Hey, James, Alice and Lily." Alex said with a smile before shovelling a fork-load of scrabbled eggs into her mouth.

"Don't speak to Lily. She's really grumpy and just about ripped my limbs off for saying "good morning" too loudly." James warned her. Alex just laughed. She looked over at Lily who groaned and put her face in her hands.

"Not feeling so hot, Lils? Let me guess, you were up all night finishing your potions essay, weren't you?" No answer.

"Knew it!" Alex said with a grin.

"Yeah," Lily said looking up to glare at Alex. "Kinda like I knew it was a bad idea to go goof off on saturday when we had so much homework!"

" Oooh, you really are in one of your moods today, aren't you, Evans?" Alex teased.

"Get lost, Reznikov." Lily snapped back.

"Oh, come on, Lily! What can I do to make you feel better? Would hexing Sirius into tomorrow help? I know it always makes _me_ feel better."

"You know what you can do, Alex? Well, all of you actually, LEAVE ME ALONE! That will be all." She dropped her face back down onto her arms.

"All righty, then." James said raising his eyebrows. "I guess I'll be having my breakfast, now." He grabbed a piece of toast and put it on his plate. Then, without looking to see what it was, James took the silver bowl to his right and scooped himself a generous portion with the ladle. He picked up his fork and looked down at his plate.

"Ah! That's absolutely DISGUSTING!" he exclaimed and everyone looked at him. "Which one of you did this?" James said, narrowing his eyes at Sirius and Alex. "Or was it a partnered prank?"

Sirius and Alex looked at each other both wearing confused expressions. "Uh, did what exactly, James?" Alex asked him.

"Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about! Which one of you put this bowl of barf beside me to trick me into thinking it was food?" Suddenly, Lily burst out laughing. She was laughing so hard that she had to hold onto James's arm to keep from falling backwards onto the floor.

"Um, Lily," Alice said, "It's not that funny." Lily held up her hand, motioning to have them wait while she caught her breath. When she did, she said, "That's not a bowl of puke, James. It's apple sauce!"

"What the hell is apple sauce?" asked James

"You mean wizards don't eat apple sauce?"

"No." Everyone said except for Alex who was muggleborn like Lily.

Lily let out a short laugh. "Apple sauce is a food made of mushed up apples without there skins. My mother makes it. Try it, it's good!" She took a spoonful of the brown sauce and tried to feed it to James.

"No way, I'm not eating that vomit!"

"C'on, James! Just try it! For me?"

He sighed and opened his mouth. Lily fed it to him and James swallowed.

"Uh, nasty!The texture's even like barf."

Sirius shook his head. "What you do for you woman is beyond me, mate." Alice laughed.

"Well," Alex said, "It seems to me that all it takes to cheer up Lily Evans is a bowl of apple sauce that looks like barf."

**That's chapter two for ya. Hope you like this one, I enjoyed writing it! I'm sorry that this chapter was so slow in coming out but exams have eaten every ounce of spare time I normally have. Do not fear, though, regular updates are coming as soon as exams are over! Please review with requests, comments, whatever you want!**

**~**


	3. Chapter 3: Evil's Just a Word, Love

**Disclaimer: I siriusly don't own the Harry Potter series.**

**Thanks again t****o xXDhampireXx, LilyAndJamesAreForever, Flamingo917 and AmazionWarriorPrincess for their wonderful reviews and support, love you guys!**

**WARNING: THIS chapter is a little fluffy, I'm really sorry but it just sorta wrote it's self on it's own accord....**

**The word I had to use for this chapter was evil. This one was the hardest so far.**

**Enjoy :)**

**Evil's Just a Word, Love**

Lily loved the sound of the rain and the feel of the rebel drops that kissed her face as she sat by the open window. It was refreshing to have the cool night air greet her on her window perch in the girls dormitory. The deep breathing of her sleeping friends was drowned out by the sounds of the thunder storm. Though she could still hear Alex snoring. She laughed silently to herself. Oh, Alex. What would she do without her? Yes, she had a hand in corrupting her innocence in first year with her two sided dirty jokes and other such "Alex things". But she was also a very loyal, brave (sometimes too much so) and a bit of a hopeless romantic deep down.

Lily fiddled with her wand in her lap, a slight frown on her face. Alex had almost always stayed up talking with Lily on Friday nights but, tonight she had claimed that she was tired and wanted to go to sleep before the am This had surprised her because Alex had always said she enjoyed the night most of all and she didn't have any reason to be tired tonight as far as she knew. But, either way, Lily sat alone.

"Oi! Lily!" Startled, Lily whipped around, wand at the ready, to face the voice that had come from outside her window.

"James! You gave me a heart attach and I'm only 16, not _60_. And what in bloody hell are you doing floating on a broomstick outside my window?"

"I felt like talking to you."

"_You felt like talking you me?_ What, may I ask, in Merlin's name could be so important that it couldn't wait until morning?"

"Lily, you better stop yelling or you'll wake everyone up" James said with a grin.

"Don't worry," she said more quietly "They sleep like bricks. But stop trying to change the subject! I repeat, what 's so important that you need to fly up to my window in the pouring rain and the middle of the night to tell me?"

"Will you go out with me?" Lily just stared at him with a very pissed off yet slightly amused expression. _Slightly._

"Is that all?"

"That's all I had planned but I figured we could improvise from here."

Lily took a deep breath. "Go back to bed, James."

"Can't."

"Why not?"

"I saw Sirius lock the window shut after I flew out."

"So," She said slowly, "I have to choose between making you stay outside in the rain all night. _Bad_. Or, I could let you come in. _Worse_. So I guess I'll have to go with-"

"When choosing between two evils, I always like to try the one I've never tried before."

"Didn't like some famous genius say that or something?" Lily asked him, rolling her eyes.

"Actually, I got that one from Sirius," James grinned.

"Well be sure not to tell him I said that because his ego might just get so big it takes over the earth." James let out a laugh.

"So are you going to let me in, or what? You know, it's pretty cold and rainy out here and I could catch pneumonia and die. I'm sure you don't want that kind of stain on your hands, am I right, Evans?"

She sighed "You're a royal pain in the arse, you know, James?"

"It's an honour." He said bowing formally. Lily stood there thinking for a couple seconds.

"Oh, hell with it." She said. She offered him her hand which he took and climbed through the window sill. James landed on his feet with a dull thunk. He looked from the broom he held in one hand and Lily's hand in his other. That arrangement seemed to make him grin arrogantly. Lily groaned and dropped her hand from his.

"Don't think this means that I don't still hate you."

"Just keep telling yourself that, Love." James said with a wink. Lily tied to smack him but he was too fast for her. He slid smoothly to the right and yanked off his dripping shirt and pants and tossed them on the floor.

"James, what are you bloody doing? Put your shirt back on!" Even in the dark James noticed the colour blooming in her cheeks.

"You can't expect me to wear those, it's soaking wet!" The smile ringing in his voice.

"Well you could have used a drying charm." She said picking it up off the floor and it over the window sill. She turned back around to see a shirtless James Potter sitting on her bed.

"James get off my bed _this instant_!"

"No thanks."

"Yes!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"Yes."

"No! Wait, whoops." Lily blushed. James just laughed.

"Can't believe you fell for that one! Honestly, Lily, you've been around us Marauders long enough to be able to catch the oldest trick in the book." He teased.

"Your just evil, you know?"

"Evil just a word, Sweetheart." Lily narrowed her eyes.

"For one, the expression is "Age is just a number-"

"Same difference." James shrugged.

"-and for two, what with all the sappy nicknames?"

"Just trying my luck, _Cupcake_." He grinned shamelessly. Though she was annoyed, Lily couldn't help the amused look from appearing on her face. Encouraged, James patted the bed beside him, looking hopeful. Impulse and exhaustion lead Lily to the spot on the bed beside him. James looked utterly shocked that she had obliged.

"Did you actually just _do that_?" He asked, astounded but delighted.

"Do what?"

"Do what I wanted you to."

"Um, yeah I guess I did." Lily said with a quick laugh. James grinned back.

"Well this is going better than I had planned."

"_Planned?_"

"Oh, I guess I shouldn't have let that one slip out."

"Who told you I'd be sitting at the window, anyway?" She questioned, started to feel suspicious.

"Alex told be I wasn't allowed to tell you it was her that- wait yikes!"

"Alex! Oh, she is so dead! After she done killing you for spilling on her, of course."

"Yeah, definitely shouldn't have let that one out..." He said, glancing at Alex's bed almost nervously.

Lily smiled, lying down as exhaustion started to fill her up like a glass. Just as it was about to overflow and put her to sleep James lied back beside her. His face only inches from hers, but Lily was too tired to tell him off.

"Lily," he whispered, "You don't really think I'm evil, do you? I know I sorta force myself on you and that I can be more immature than a first year with Zonko's product's at his disposal but, most of the time you like me- as friend, at least, right?"

"Of course I don't think you're actually evil, James. I only said that because you were ticking me off and even then "evil" was too strong a word. In fact you _can_ be quite sweet." James grinned delightedly and took her hand softly in his.

"I swear, James, I give you an inch and you take a mile." Lily chastised though her voice was thick with sleep.

"Well, I don't see you letting go." But when he looked down at her for an answer her eyes were closed and she was breathing deeply. He closed his eyes too, curling in closer to his sleeping beauty. Tonight had been much more than he'd have ever dared hope for.

**Kay, well that's chapter three, sorry it kinda sucked. I didn't have much I ideas for this one, so help me out if you have any of your own I could use. Chapter four is going to be a lot better than this one was and I already have it planned out. **

**Love you all. Please review! (Not that I don't love you if you don't, I just need the encouragement.**

**~**

**P.S. Sorry the update was so slow, they're coming faster from here on in, promise!**


	4. Chapter 4: Hufflepuffs Have No Shame

**Disclaimer: I siriusly don't own the Harry Potter series.**

**As usual, I love all my readers but especially xXDhampireXx, NJ, LilyAndJamesAreForever, Flamingo917, pinkipuff, AmazonWarriorPrincess and most of all, RandomPerson (you made me feel so much better RandomPerson) for your encouraging reviews. They're what keep me going!**

**This chapter's word was Hufflepuff.**

**Oh, and I've said this before but it applies specifically to this chapter:**

**These chapters aren't necessairally in chronological order, just around the same time with the same characters.**

**ENJOY :)**

**Hufflepuff First Years Have No Shame**

Nope. Not possible. James Potter could not be happier.

It seemed to him that at some point in life he had done something to please the Gods because he'd been blessed with a miracle; Lily Evans was officially his girlfriend. His grin widened. That even sounded nice in his thoughts.

"_James_," Lily leaned into his side as they walked, trying to whisper something to him. He bowed his head so she could reach his ear. "Are they _always_ going to stare like this? It's sort of embarrassing."

"Lily, when ever a couple starts going out around here they get speculated. All people want is something to gossip about. Just be thankful your not dating Sirius. Then you'd be the subject of hatred from half the girls in this place."

"Yeah, well take a look at that group of boys there."

"Where?"

"Right there, James." Lily pointed to a group of seven or eight boys who were huddled together whispering and stealing glances over at her and James as they walked by.

"They're probably talking about how I'm not good enough for the Quidditch prodigy James Potter."

"They're just first years', Lils. Besides _you're_ the one who every bloke in the school wants to go out with."

She laughed. "Well I'm glad they all want to go with me because if every boy in the school wanted to go out with you that would be kinda creepy if you know what I mean."

James laughed and hugged her into his side. "Oh, shut up, you!"

"Why, it appears as if the love birds are out of the nest for the first time," Alex said walking towards them.

"Yeah, yeah."

Just then Lily felt someone slap her bum.

"James, you did _not_ just do that!"

"Do what?"

"Slap me on the arse! Alex tell him that- Alex?" Alex was leaning against the wall laughing so hard her face had turned red and she was struggling for breath.

"It... wasn't... James... look... behind... you!" She managed to get out between fits of laughter.

Lily turned around to see a first year running back to his group of onlooking friends as fast as his legs would carry him.

"That brat slap your arse?" James said, infuriated.

"I told you they were looking at me funny." But the words were hardly out of Lily's mouth before James had turned around to go after the kid. Alex was now laughing so hard that tears were coming out of her eyes and she was holding her stomach.

"James wait!" Lily went after him. James had taken the boy and had him up against a suit of armour. The kid wore a frightened expression as James towered over him.

"Well, my little weasel, Hufflepuff are we? What a surprise. I would've figured you were in Griffindor seeing as you must be very brave to pull a stunt like that." James said calmly though his eyes betrayed his anger.

"I s-swear, sir, it was a dare a-and, and well, you see..."

"Do you have a name?"

"Calvin, sir, Calvin Wickenson."

"Well, what will it be, Calvin, the sticky eyelids hex or the crawling eyebrow charm? Take your pick, I'm fine with either."

"James," Lily cut in, "Just take off some house points or something and let's go."

"House points? If that's all it costs him then the whole of Hogwarts' male population will be lined up to do the same for the simple cost of a few_ house points_."

"Fine then." Lily said " Forty points from Hufflepuff for being shameless." Then Lily grabbed James left butt cheek and gave it a squeeze.

"There," she said matter-of-factly, "Now we're even." Then she turned back around to face Alex who, at this point, was lying on the floor laughing so hard she sounded like a dying blasted end skrewt.

"Alex, if you can't get a hold of yourself than I'll have to take you to the hospital wing."

"Caann't...brreeath..." Alex managed to get out. When she had finally calmed down enough she said.

"Alice and Sirius are so going to hear about this." She said with a grin before running off in the direction of the Griffindor common room.

James looked down at Lily. "I guess it's not only Hufflepuffs that have no shame."

**What was chapter 4 which means I'm 4% done this challenge. Oh, and by the way I would suggest NOT following Lily's example of what she did on her day as James's girlfriend with any of your boyfriends (just trying to get myself off the hook here).**

**Review if you can and I will love you forever. Tell me what chapter's your favourite so far so I know what to put in future ones and what chapter's your least favourite (it's O.K. If you say all of them) so I know what not to put in future chapters.**


	5. Chapter 5: Killer Crabs

**Disclaimer: I siriusly don't own the Harry Potter series.**

**Wow, my lovely reviewers have been amazing and very kind this last chapter cheers to never-ending nights with you (aka LilyAndJamesAreForever gotta love her!), TheRealRavenclaw, xXDhampireXx, Flamingo917, Pinkipuff, hptwilightlvr, shroomy-eyes, (the gorgeous) AmazonWarriorPrincess, Aiimy and last but never least, WhyDoesItHaveToRainOnMyParade**

**This chapter's word is "Crab".**

**Oh and one last thing, in the reviews I was asked for a longer chapter which I accomplished to the best of my abilities and, I was also asked for more Alice. While there's not a whole lot of Alice in this chapter there is some a lots to come in future chapters. Thanks a million to never-ending nights with you and Pinkipuff for those suggstions.**

**Enjoy :)**

**Killer Crabs**

"Alice, are you sure this is a good idea?" Lily whispered, still unsure.

"Don't worry about it, Lils. If we get caught we all get caught together so it wouldn't be so bad," Alice whispered back.

"Besides," Alex cut in, "We're not going to get caught."

"Ouch, James, you stepped on my foot!"

"Sorry, Alice."

"No matter, but tell Peter to hurry up or someone's going to see him."

"Oi! Wormtail! Wanna try to make it there _tonight _?"

"Coming, Prongs."

It was a hot and humid summer Friday night. The quarter moon was Alice, Lily, Alex and the four marauders' only means of light as they sneaked through the Hogwarts grounds. The group made it to the edge of the Great Lake chastising each other for talking or laughing too loudly.

"Maybe I'll just sit and watch," Lily said.

"Oh, come on Lily, you could use a little fun. Besides, the water's not even that cold." Alice said trying her "Alice charm" to convince her.

"She right, Lily, just go for it!" Alex said already unbuttoning her blouse and slipping off her skirt and tights so she stood only in her bra and underwear, Alice followed suit. The marauders too, had stripped down to just their boxers. Sirius looked over at Alex and gave a long whistle.

"Oh, so you _do_ plan on drowning tonight. Don't you, Black?" Alex said with narrowed eyes, unimpressed.

Alice, now undressed as well turned back to Lily. "Please, Lily, for me?"

"You know what? Fine!" She pulled down her skirt and tights to reveal her pink and orange flower patterned undies and removed her top. "And I'll kill all of you if that giant squid so much as brushes against my toe!"

"Come then!" Alice said grabbing her hand and running into the water.

"Hey, wait for me!" Alex called after them.

Peter followed the girls into the water but Remus, Sirius and James tiptoed around the side of the lake to a tree that branches hung out far over the water. Remus scaled the tree easily and climbed out onto a branch that jutted out over the water. It swayed under his weight but was strong enough all the same to hold him. James waded out into the water underneath Remus's branch carrying a thick but worn rope.

"What is it you three are planning?" Alice called out as she watched James toss the rope up to Remus who tied it in a series of expert knot s around the branch.

"Making a rope swing," Sirius answered excitedly.

"Oh yeah," She hollered back, "What's your job, Sirius?" he grinned.

"Tester,"

"Are you sure that it's deep enough?" Lily asked.

"That's what Sirius is for," Alex said, snickering.

"Not funny, Alex, he could get really hurt!"

"Oh Lily don't be such a worry wort, they've done this before and they're still alive. _Unfortunately_."

After he got the O.K. From Remus, James swung the rope over to Sirius. He held it tight with both hands and took a couple steps back. Then he ran forward.

"Whoohoo!" He let go of the rope a landed in the water with a splash that soaked Lily's hair along with Alex, Peter and Alice's. He resurfaced and swam over to where he could stand, bowing arrogantly. They all whooped and cheered, even Lily giggled and gave a little yelp.

James went next, doing a flip off the rope as to top Sirius. Everyone cheered again.

"Who's next?" Remus called. "How 'bout you, Pete, up for it?"

"Maybe later, Mooney. I'm still full from dinner."

"You lovely ladies want to have a go? I promise it's perfectly safe, Lily."

"No thanks," said Lily.

"I'm up for it," said Alice, eagerly.

"Want to go together?" Alex suggested.

"Yeah, come on!" The pair of them swam over to the shore by the tree. James tossed them the rope before swimming over to Lily and Peter. Alex and Alice both had one hand ton the rope and holding each others hand with the other.

"Ready?" Alice asked.

"Ready." They ran forward and let go of the rope once they were over the water. There was two screams and then a splash. They broke the surface laughing. Then Alex swung the rope over to Remus who went next.

Peter was then convinced to take a turn but he didn't seem to enjoy it as much as the other marauders.

They bugged Lily again trying to make give it a go but she refused. So they played a few games of tag in the water and then a some rounds of running races in the water which was harder than they'd expected. One of the races between Sirius and James ended in them both being disqualified for hitting each other over the head to slow the other down (but mostly just because they like to hit each other).

The group started to get cold and Alice, Lily and Alex started to shiver causing Sirius to make a rude remark about warming them up resulting in Alex hitting him on the head with a stick (with James rooting her on) she had conveniently found on the shore.

"Wait. Before we go in Lily as to jump off the rope swing," Alice announced. Lily moaned.

"Ah, Alice, come on!"

"No, she right!" Alex said.

"No!"

"Come on Lils, you're the only one who hasn't gone."

"Yeah," Alice agreed, "James will go with you." Lily thought about it for a moment.

"Don't make me regret this," She said, starting to swim towards the tree swing. "You coming or what, James?"

"Yes ma'am!" He said swimming after her and easily catching up. Once they were on the beach he reeled in the rope.

"Now hold onto the rope with one hand and me with the other."

"What about you?"

"Don't worry about me," He said, "I'm doing the same thing you are." Lily grabbed the rope and his hand squeezing both much more tightly than necessary.

"What now?"

"We run forward and let go of the rope when I say "now"." He said a smile in his voice.

"Got it."

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be. Let's go!" When they made it over the water James yelled the word and Lily let go of the rope and his hand with a shriek. She crashed into the water feet first. Lily tried to swim back up to the surface but her underwear was hooked on something. In the dark water she couldn't see what it was to detach herself. Starting to panic, Lily tried again to swim back to air, lungs beginning to burn.

James seemed to notice that she wasn't surfacing. He came back under the water and swam down towards her. Wrapping one arm around her and using the other to swim, he held her up against his warm chest. Finally they made it back up. Lily gasped, taking in a huge breath, coughing and stuttering.

"You alright, Lils?" James carried her onto the sandy shore and put her down gently on her feet.

"I was caught on something," Lily said, still frazzled, "Couldn't swim back up-"

"Lily don't move," Remus said calm but sternly. He walked quickly over to her.

"Remus, what is it?" Lily asked frightened.

"There's a blue faced crab dangling from the side of your nickers. Be still, I'm going to remove it." Lily held her breath while Remus methodically pried the crab's claw from the fabric.

"There it's off," Remus said a minute later. Holding the crab's two sets of claws together with his fingers he threw it back into the lake.

"You can breath now, Lily," James said in her ear. She realized that he was still holding her in his arms and let go, embarrassed.

"That crab was the reason you couldn't swim back up to the surface, Lily. Those types of crabs catch their prey by drowning humans or other large animals. Then they eat the type of fish that come to eat the dead corpses." Remus explained.

"That's disgusting," Alice said, making a face. "Why are they called blue faced crabs anyway? They're faces aren't even blue."

"The victim's face supposedly turns blue from lack of oxygen while the crabs are drowning them." Remus said with a harsh smile.

"Honestly, mate, _how do you know these things_?" Sirius asked in awe.

"Books," Lily and Remus said together and everyone laughed a little which helped to shake off the shook of what had just taken place.

"On a lighter note," Alex said after they were all dressed and heading back up to the castle, "You did it, Lily! You jumped off the rope swing." Everyone groaned.

"What?"

**I'm now 5% done this contest! Woot! And loving you're reviews, guys keep them coming especially with suggestions. I'm really excited about posting the next chapter for you guys 'cause I have big plans for it :)**

**I salute you,**

****


	6. Chapter 6: An Itch For the Injured

**Disclaimer: I siriusly don't own the Harry Potter series.**

**As always I need to thank the most amazing people for their reviews: hptwilightlvr, Sam-EvansBlue, shroomy-eyes, Flamingo917, LOLhaily, never-ending nights with you, Aiimy, Pinkipuff, AmazonWarriorPrincess, xXDhampireXx (dollface) Thanks a million!**

**Oh, I need to give some credit to never-ending nights with you for daring me to through in some lines between Sirius and Remus which I did! Thanks cutie!**

**I'm also sorry about taking a lifetime and a half to update this but my life kidnapped me for a while there and I only just got away. I'll do my best not to let it happen again. What? Shut up and let us read the damn story? Oh, okay! Sorry!**

**ENJOY:)**

**An Itch For the Injured**

"Go, go, Griffindor! Go, go, Griffindor!"

Though the Quidditch conditions were absolutely horrid, Griffindor was still pulling through with a 60 point lead over Ravenclaw which was enough to help the teams and spectators forget the stinging wind and splattering rain.

Lily stood in the stands bundled up in enough clothes to fully dress ten people. Though not as extreme as Lily, Peter and Remus were all generously dressed as well. She tried not to let it show but Lily always felt a bit nervous watching Alice, James, Alex, Sirius and the rest of the Griffindor team play. It was often a very dangerous sport. Especially in these violent weather conditions when it was hard enough to see four feet in front of you standing still.

The game went on and Griffindors lead over Ravenclaw creep upwards. When the game was verging on two hours the crowd was starting to get antsy and the players hostile. Dan Humplechuck of Hufflepuff house, the very popular commentator who helped to make the games exciting was faithfully at it again.

"-And that was a futile pass from Blair to Clements as it was intercepted by Green, without much effort I might add. Nice smooth pass to Young. And Griffindor scores again! Carn's reflexes just aren't up to par in this weather. Play as resumed, the Quaffle goes to Ravenclaw. It appears as if the two Griffindor beaters are having an argument during the middle of a game. All I can say is I hope it's about Quidditch. Oh, and now Rev-, Raz-, Oh hell I just spell it 'cause I can't pronounce it; R, e, z, n, i, k, o, v, as hit the Bludger at her own teammate, Mr. Black, who has now yelled some things I can not repeat back at Alex, I mean R, e, z, n, i, k, o, v, who has now made a rude hand gesture and flown away-"

This made Lily, Remus and Peter laugh.

"The pair of them don't really understand the concept of a bad time do they?" Remus laughed.

"Not exactly, no."

The game went on for another ten minutes before, despite the bad weather, James spotted the snitch. The crowd whooped and hollered as James chased it down towards the ground taking a hand off of the handle of his broom stick.

***

Lily body went into autopilot. She couldn't think through the rough waters of panic and fear that infested her mind. _Where should I go? What can I do? Where are they going to take him?_

_The hospital wing._

And that was enough to send Lily on her way only to hear the call of Remus from behind her. She didn't think about where she was going was going or how to get there. The only thoughts going through her mind were pertaining to James.

_He's going to be okay, He's going to be okay. It probably looked a lot worse than it actually is. This is James we're talking about. He'll probably laugh at you for being so concerned if he becomes conscious. WHEN he becomes conscious. Maybe I should have told him I don't actually think he's an arrogant toe rag. Stop it, Lily, your overacting. He's going to be fine. Just don't think like that. Think like what? You know. You mean __**honestly**__? Oh, shut up. I TOLD you you should have hugged when he felt nervous this morning._

This went on until she reached the hospital wing ten minutes later. Upon entering, Lily felt the frantic atmosphere hit her, making her panic take over. There were many beds, some with the curtains pulled around so the person inside was concealed from view. She could not see James in any of the not secluded beds. Lily turned to Madame Pomfrey who was carrying a strange array of potions and elixirs on a tray.

"Madame Pomfrey. Madame Pomfrey! MADAME POMFREY!"

"Merlin! What is it, child, can't you see I'm busy?" The young healer said looking thoroughly annoyed.

"Where's James?"

"I'm sorry," she answered though she didn't look it, "Mr. Potter is currently not in any state to take visitors. Come back in a couple days if you must."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lily called but she had already rushed away. Not at all comforted, Lily decided to look for James herself. After looking in two of the curtain wall rooms she found James. To her surprise he was conscious and was sitting up slightly in the bed. There was an expression of pain on hie face but he smiled weakly at her all the same.

"James!" Lily's voice was a whisper as she rushed to his side. She put her arms around him the best she could, burying her face in his shoulder and starting to bawl.

"Hey, Lils," hr said huskily, putting his right arm on her back.

"You scared the shit out of me," she accused him between sobs. Her tears had already started to soak the shoulder of his Quidditch robes.

"I'm sorry," James whispered to her.

"Better be," she choked back.

"How did you get here so fast?"

"Ran." He laughed at this.

"So what the verdict?"

"Broken left arm, fractured skull and dislocated hip." Lily pulled off him quickly.

"I wasn't hurting you was I?" she asked, horrified.

"No, no. Actually you were helping me forget."

"'Bout what?" she asked putting her hand hesitantly in his not injured one.

"The pain," he answered her slightly embarrassed.

"Oh, James, why do you play that bloody game?" her eyes started to tear again. He didn't answer but held her hand all the more tightly.

What felt to Lily like ten minutes later, Remus, Peter and Alex Sirius and Alice still dressed in their Quidditch robes marched in through the curtain doorway. Each with their own silent reaction to Lily and James' clasped hands.

"He lives and he's conscious! Oh, I was right! Suck it, Mooney!" Sirius announced loudly.

"Sorry my mother always told me not to put small things in my mouth," Remus muttered under his breath making Alice giggle.

Lily thought none of them seemed that concerned about James. Maybe she had overacted. Or maybe they were just under-reacting. His injuries were pretty severe in her opinion and he looked like he was in a lot more pain than he was letting them see. Either way, the arrival of her friends had helped her calm down a lot.

"How you doing, Prongs?" Peter asked.

"Alright, I guess."

"Well we won that match thanks to your little stunt so I guess we're in your debt," Alex added with a grin. Everyone broke off into their own little conversations from there but Lily was still focused on James. She noticed he was a little squirmy in the bed.

"What's wrong, James? Do you want me to get Madame Pomfrey?" Immediately the everyone's attention switched back to James.

"No," he said, frowning, "It's not that. I have an itch on my my left ankle and I can't reach it."

"Let me get it." Lily walked down to his legs and scratched his ankle. "Is that good?"

"A little higher."

"Here?"

"Yeah, that's better, thanks."

"Hey Lily," Sirius called, "I think he has an itch between his legs. Maybe you could scratch that for him, too. I'm sure it'd make him feel better." As if on cue, Alex kicked him in the shins with all the delicateness of bull.

"Fu-ouch!" Sirius yelled.

"Thank god for Alex," Lily said shaking her head, "Don't know how we'd keep him in line without her."

"Pomfrey alert!" Alice warned them. The healer came into the stuffed curtain room wearing a scowl.

"Out, all of you if this boy doesn't get some rest to heal that cracked skull of his he may never think again!"

As they filed out of the room Sirius put a hand on the healer's shoulder.

"Don't too hard on yourself if he doesn't think again, Poppy. To be honest he was never very good at it in the first place." Seeing Alex behind him, Sirius quickly evacuated the premises. Lily was the last one in the room, still holding James' hand.

"Girl, you have two more minutes in here. You better be gone by the time I come back," Madame Promfrey threatened though still looking flustered from Sirius gripping her shoulder. Then she left the room.

"I better go, James," Lily whispered. He nodded. Letting go of his hand, she stood up and brushed her lips on his forehead ever so gently. Then she walked to the gap in the curtain. Just as she was about to leave she turned back to him.

"Oh, and James?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't think you're an arrogant toe rag."

**So... how was it? I'm now only 6% done this challenge so it looks like you guys are stuck with ma for a while still. Sorry about that. This chapter might be crappy but I can't really tell 'cause I'm sick and can't really think (of type) straight so tell me what you think.**

**Love the wolfie marauder.**


	7. Chapter 7: Green Confessions

**Disclaimer: I siriusly don't own the Harry Potter series.**

**PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! Yeah, I know you have every right to hate seeing as I haven't updated in a month, but my life has been chaos and I've had some serious writer's block. To add to my cruelty, this chapter is extremely crappy. And when I say crappy I'm talking shitty garble (in the words of Kurt Cobain- if you don't know who that is then you and me don't have a lot in common). But I figured that this chapter has been giving me so much trouble that I'll just give it to you guys as is so I can start fresh working on the next one. I promise from now on to update weekly to the best of my abilities and to let you know in advance if the next chapter will be late in coming. I will conclude this boring paragraph with once again saying I am terribly sorry for this crappy chapter's lateness and better ones are on their way.**

**As always, thank you to my lovely reviewers: Sam-EvansBlue, Tangled Silken Traces, Flamingo917, TheNewWeaselyGirl, never-ending nights with you, shroomy-eyes, Pinkipuff, xXKissingSinXx, AmazonWarriorPrincess, NeverLoseHope, hptwilightlvr, selenehekate. Your reviews are love!**

**Enjoy:) (but probably not cause this chapter sucks...)**

**Green Confessions**

"I can see you point, but I still think you're full of crap."

"Sirius, I'd love to see things from _your_ point of view but I can't get my head that far up my ass!" Alex snarled back.

"Alex, if anyone ever kicked you in the heart they'd probably break their toe," he retorted.

"Ha! That's a good one, Black. Did you come up with it all by yourself? Well you're lucky to be born smart unlike me, I was born a liar."

"Liar, psycho, moody bitch. God must have had high hopes for you when you were born considering all the lovely personality traits he gave you."

"YOU!...OFF MY PLANET!" Alex yelled.

"No way! I can sit on this couch just as much as you can."

"I was here first you bloody son of a-"

"Knock it off, you two!" Alice yelled so loud that everyone in the Griffindor common room turned to look at her. "Honestly! Remus isn't feeling well and all the pair of you can do is argue. So just shut the hell up for once!"

It was a Friday night in March and Remus was experiencing the the pre-transformation sickness. It had been the worst day yet of this cycle and he was due to transform that night. The only good thing about this particular cycle was that it was the first one since the marauders had told Alice, Lily and Alex about Remus's "fury little problem". All three of them had taken it very well and Remus was relieved to be off the hook about lying to them every month.

A moan of pain escaped Remus's lips.

"Oh, Remus, I'm so sorry," Lily said, stroking his hair. He was lying across the couch in front of the fire with his head in Lily's lap. Though they had tried to convince him otherwise, he had insisted on going to classes that day. Through out the day his tremors had gotten worse and now he had a fever.

Peter and James were also sitting with the group. James sitting on the floor by the coffee table finishing up the supplies list for Monday morning's breakfast prank and Peter examining a yellowish bean he had drawn from a bag of Breatie Botts Every Flavoured Beans with caution.

"Okay, Moony," James said, finally putting down his quill and looking at his friend, " Lets play a game to distract you. Anyone have any ideas?"

"I've got one," Alice said, lounging in a big arm chair, "It's not that exciting or anything but me, Lily and Alex play it sometimes when we stay up really late. It's called the favourite game. Everyone has to think of a favourite question to ask. Then we go around and everyone has to answer the question."

"Alright, who wants to start?" Lily asked, "How 'bout you, Pete?"

"Sure. So I just ask a question?"

"Yup. Anything like "what's you favourite..." kinda thing."

"Okay. What's your favourite Quidditch team?"

Sirius snorted. "That's easy; Griffindor!"

Despite Remus's condition he was still able to answer "_Professional_ Quidditch team you dimwit."

"Well, I don't know about you but I consider myself pretty professional. Just look at these weapons of mass destruction!" He flexed his bicep. Alex kicked him from the other side of the couch.

"Alright then, moving on," Alice said before they could start fighting again, "James you're next."

"Falmouth Falcons, obviously. They're the best in the league."

"Remus?"

"Puddlemere United," he said doing his best to hid his discomfort.

"Hollyhead Harpies all the way!" Alex said leaning over the arm of the couch to high five Alice.

"Of course," Alice answered with a smile.

"The Chudley Canons for me," said Peter.

"Honestly, Wormtail?"James questioned, "They hadn't won a single match in like forever!" Peter just shrugged.

"Lily?"

"Oh, I don't know. I'm not really into Quidditch. The Hollyhead Harpies, I suppose."

"Well you get to come up with the next question since you answered last," Alice encouraged.

"Alright, then. Here's a simple one; what's your favourite colour?"

"Blue," Alex answered, "Always has been."

"Red for me," Sirius said. "It's a Griffindor colour."

"No shit, Sherlock," Alex muttered under breath ad Lily giggle being the only muggle born present.

"Pete?" Alice continued, set on keeping the game going.

" Er, is gold a colour?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Gold, then."

"Remus?"

"Yellow,"

"Why yellow?"

"Because its a happy colour, I guess," Remus answered softly.

"James?"

"Green, the colour of Lily's eyes."As soon as the words had come out of his mouth, James raised a hand over it as if he was shocked that he had just admitted that. All seven of them went silent. James and Lily were both looking downward, their faces changing rapidly from pink to a deep shade of red.

"I, I have to go do something," James mumbled, still looking at his feet as he fled to the boy's dormitory.

Everyone was quiet for a few more seconds, a little shocked by what had just taken place. They were a little surprised when Peter was the first to break the silence.

"Lily, I think you better go talk to him," he said quietly.

She opened her mouth as if to protest, but the words seemed not to come so she closed her mouth and nodded. Everyone watched as she got up and disappeared behind the boys' dormitory door. Lily climbed the stairs until she arrived at a door on which a sign hung that said "sixth year" and bellow that said "Warning: You are about to enter the quarters belonging to Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs. Trespassers will be dealt with in the desired manner of said marauders." Lily couldn't help but let a little smile pass over her lips. She knocked lightly on the door three times careful not to disturb the signs.

"Moony?" Lily heard James voice call from within the room.

"Actually it's Lily. Can I come in?"

"Oh, 'course you can."

She let herself in, shutting the door behind her. The dorm was very much like her own, being the reverse set up. There was school books and Honeydukes wrappers strewn across every surface of the room. Four trunks lay open, each overflowing with clothes. James was sitting in the window sill which was open to the rain which she herself did quite frequently in her own dormitory.

"Lily I-"

"Didn't mean it?" she questioned, smiling dryly. She walked over and sat down across from him.

"We both know I don't need to answer that because it's painfully obvious that I did, but I've been doing my best lately not to pester you like I used to," he said looking out the window.

"James, I don't want you to feel like you have to pretend for me. I honestly value your friend but that's all it is right now; friendship. I'm it can't be something more."

"I already knew all that. I don't want to talk anymore, though. Remus is in for a rough night and we should be their for him," James said more confident than he felt.

**At first you thought I was bluffing when I said this one was bad. Now do you believe me? I promise the next chapter won't be so shameful and it will be up within a week, promise.**

**Please review, I don't care if you tell me how bad it was. It would actually make me feel better. Thoughts, suggestions, questions, criticism and cures for writers block that might help me are extremely appreciated.**

**Love,**

** wolfie**


	8. Chapter 8: Paper Cut

**Disclaimer: I siriusly don't own the Harry Potter series.**

**Hey guys, this one's quite short, not to mention a day late but I wanted to make it sweet and leave you wanting more. Yes you are aloud to hate me for it so long as you channel your anger into a flame review so I know about and can fix what is pestering you. **

**Thanks to my lovelies, Flamingo917, xXKissingSinXx, AmazionWariorPrincess, hptwilightlvr, never-ending nights with you, Pinkipuff, Never Lose Hope, you guys make my day(s).**

**Enjoy (: D (I named that smilie Chris Burns – only AmazionWariorPrincess will get this)**

**Paper Cut**

The fire was crackling in front of her but Lily could still feel the cold seeping into her body so she wrapped the blanket tighter around herself. She snuck a glance at James sitting across from her on the couch in front of the fire that lit up his face with a warm glow. He looked up from his worn copy of _Quidditch Through the Ages_ at her, smiling.

"What?" she asked softly. He just shook his head and went back to his book, still smiling.

"Oh come on, James,"

"How's the book?" he jerked his chin in the direction of the book in her hand.

"Honestly, it's putting me to sleep it's so boring. And here I was thinking all this time it was just professor Binns that made goblin politics so dry. Obviously I was mistaken," she gave the book a light toss and it landed on the coffee table that stood between them and the dying fire. It was very nearly ten thirty on the Friday night before Christmas break and the cold seemed still to be reaching Lily even in the warm Griffindor Heads common room where she and James sat together on the couch.

"That's why I stick to what I know is good," he said tapping the cover of his book. "Anything Quidditch related can't be too awful."

"You think?" James handed her the book.

"Absolutely. Quidditch fan or not, anyone is bound to find it's history interesting. It's actually quite humorous at parts."

It didn't take long for Lily to be absorbed by the book. James watched her brilliant eyes dart across in a typewriter like pattern. Her toes wiggling inside of her Christmas coloured socks made him smile. It was her little habits such as that one that made her adorable.

Some fifteen minutes later Lily turns the page a little too eagerly.

"Ouch! Paper cut," she explained examining the little pink slice on the back of her index finger just below the nail. She put her finger in her mouth to avoid the trickle of blood from staining her clothes.

"Ooh," James commented sympathetically, "Those can be nasty little buggers. I get them in the winter when my hands are really dry. They're quite painful in comparison to their size." She nodded in agreement.

"It's not too bad. I'll live. That's a pretty good book, that is and you know I'm no Quidditch expert. I'd love to read it cover to cover, though. Would you mind very much if I borrowed it during the holidays?"

"Be my guest. I've already read it through at least twelves times so I won't really be needing it. Speaking of the holidays, are you going to come to my parents Christmas party? Alex and Alice will most likely be their along with Remus, Peter and Sirius." His expression looked so hopeful that she hated to give him any answer other than "yes".

"I don't know, James." She looked at her hands as she said it, knowing the manner in which James' face would fall.

"It's always the same with us," he said quietly. "Our relationship builds and builds and then I get too confident and knock it all down in one go. And then we have to start building again, but each time I'm worse off than I was previously because all the little cuts you give me, all the little scraps and bruises, their like paper cuts. They are only small and trial but they're what hurt the most because you're always thinking about them. I guess I just don't know how to back down."

Lily looked past him, mouth parted, trying to think of the best thing to say. She knew she had been hurting him and truly hated herself for it.

"Sorry, Lily. I know it's not fair of me to tell you about this. It's not your burden to bare," he whispered, closing his eyes.

She didn't say anything, only leaned over into his chest, still wrapped in the blanket. His arms enveloped her softly. James looked down at her face, her head was resting in the crook of his neck, bright eyes looking into his. Though hesitant at first, he gently brought his lips to hers. The kiss was sweet like the smell of cut grass in a warm breeze or the taste of melting chocolate ice cream in the summer time. The feeling, the incredible feeling of her lips moving with his was something James had never experienced before this moment. The way they molded together was as if they had always meant to be this way. Somewhere along the line things had moved from sweet to progressively more passionate. Lily's tongue danced on James' lips pleading an entry that was eagerly granted. Soon their hands were running all over each other, Lily's from his hair to his bicep and James from the small of her back to her neck.

But like all good things, it eventually came to an end leaving them both breathing heavily. Lily, or course, was no longer cold. In fact her blanket now lay in a heap on the floor in front of them.

"I always imagined our first kiss," James breathed, looking at the ceiling. " In my head it always was wonderful. But I do believe my imagination underestimated it. That what so much better than I ever thought..."

"You know, I hate to admit it but I feel exactly the same way," Lily said into his chest.

They were quiet for a little while both still a little, to be honest, shocked at what they had just felt. Then James broke the silence.

"Lily, will you go out with me?"

"Only if you kiss me again."

"Hogsmeade the weekend aft-" Before he could get the rest of the words out her lips had crashed into his and within a second or two he had very well forgotten what he was going to say.

**Sorry about this one, it's just that I figured you guys diserved a little fluff after last weeks chapter.**

**Yes! 8% done this challenge, but it's already killing me trying to keep up with the deadlines I've set for myself. Hope you guys are liking them. Suggestions are great because I'm really running out of ideas and I have 92 more chapters to go...**

**What I'm listening to right now: Sing, Sing by Mariana's Trench**

**love,**

** wolfie**


	9. Chapter 9: Bouncing on the Bed

**Disclaimer: I siriusly don't own Harry Potter and his wonderful world. I just enjoy filling in the blanks.**

**Wow, there was quite a lot of reviews for this one, thank you to never-ending nights with you, Sam-EvansBlue, Flamingo917, hptwilightlvr, My SwtKitty, phisics chick, words behind my eyelids, livingintwilight10593, Pinkipuff, AmazonWariorPrincess, xXKissingSinXx, Colie21, Never Lose Hope. Thanks for the reviews guys.**

**And special thanks to xXKissingSinXx for the helpful prompts she gave me and I made use of in this chapter. Thank you also to everyone else who sent me prompts of ideas and I will be using them in the next couple chapters. Once again, thank xXKissingSinXx for contributing to this chapter :D**

**Enjoy :)**

**Bouncing on the Bed**

Alice and Alex were sitting on separate beds in the boys dormitory chatting lightly. Peter had gone with Remus to the library to return some books and would be back shortly. Sirius had fallen asleep with his head on Alex's thigh breathly deeply but not to the point where one would consider it snoring.

"So," Alice started as soon as they had both managed to compose themselves after laughing about the precise expression of anger on Mr. Trough face when the Zonko's exploding pen hit him in the face, dying him purple, "You'll try to deny this but, you and Sirius do a hell of a lot of flirting. Don't tell me he's growing on you."

Alex rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't call what we do _flirting_. It's more like beating the hell out of each other every chance we get," she smiled. "He's fun to annoy."

"Well, call it what you like but it doesn't change the fact that he's asleep on you lap right now," she smirked. Alex just smiled and looked down at him.

"Oh, come on, Alex! Let me in to your thoughts for once. You're always so concealed and reserved when it comes down to what you're really thinking and feeling. Are you doubting my secret keeping skills?"

"'Course not, but the heart is a fragile thing and not to be tampered with." she said with a playful voice.

"You do know that you never fail to amaze me that the Alex that says deep things like that is the same Alex who could the thickest skinned man cry with her insults." She gave a laugh and so did Alex.

"Speaking of that genre of matters, what are Lils and James up to? They been having a lot of "private time" lately if you know what I mean."

"Nice wording of that one, mate," Alice said with a snort. "I don't know, though, your right. That whole Heads' room to themselves."

Just then, Remus and Peter came back in a plopped themselves down on their respective beds.

"We were just saying that Lily and James are ditching us a lot for their comfy, private heads room." Alice informed them jokingly.

"Well, we know the password to get in. We should go bug them," Peter suggested.

"I'm up for that," Remus said with a smile.

Alice agreed, "Alright."

Alex sighed, "Does this mean I have to wake the dragon?"

"Try doing it gently, he'll be less to bite."

Alex shook her head, "No, that's not really my style. I prefer the violent wake call followed with a stealthy getaway." She then lifted Sirius's head off her leg and carefully set it down on the mattress. She stood beside the bed and whipped out her wand, aiming it at his head.

"_Mitis Fontis_"

A stream of cold water flowed out of the tip Alex's wand onto Sirius's face like a fountain. He sat up abruptly. "Merlin, holy mother-"

"Sirius get up and dried off. We're going to find Lily and James."

"Well it's going to be hard to get dried off while it's still raining on me." Alex smirked at him and ended the spell.

"Alright, you've got five minutes, Sirius," Alice said. "We'll wait in the common room."

Three minutes later Sirius came hopping down the stairs, dried with the exception of his hair (whether it was laziness or an attempt to look sexy that had prevented him from drying it, they did not know). He bumped playfully into Alex.

"I'll get you for that one, Rezinkov," he muttered to her.

"I'll hold you to it, Black."

They all walked out of the portrait hole and a few meters farther down the hall to where the entrance to the Heads common room. It was a portrait of two lovers obviously quite occupied with one another which made Remus feel quite timid about interrupting to supply the password.

"Sorry," he said sounding embarrassed, "Red Hair." The portrait swung upwards like a trapdoor, letting them in.

"Red hair?" Alice said with a raised eyebrow.

"It was James' turn to pick the password," he explained.

"Ah."

They made their way into the room, Sirius and Alex still bickering in the back. The room was a smaller version of the Griffindor common with the same red and gold colour scheme and comfy arm chairs by the fire. Where in the other common room would be the doors to the girls and the boys dormitories were two doors, one labelled James Potter and the other Lily Evans.

"Where are they?" Peter wondered out loud.

"Perhaps they're in their bedrooms," Alice suggested.

"Perhaps they're in the _same_ bedroom," Sirius said grinning.

"Is there honestly ever a time when someone can say something without you having to put your two cents in afterwards?" Alex questioned.

"That's what I'm here for, love." She rolled her eyes not for the first time that day.

Alice first knocked on Lily's bedroom door but there was no answer. Just then they heard them in James' bedroom. The sound of the bed springs squeaking rhythmically could be heard from where the group stood.

"Uh, James, you have stop!"

"Oh, come on, Lily, just give me a few more minutes."

"The house elves are going to wonder what we did in here."

"We'll clean up well. No one will ever know what went on in here."

"But James, what about the sheets?"

"We'll just throw them away. C'mon Lils, just give it to me one last time!" Then they heard Lily moan through the door. By this point Peter, Alice, Remus, Sirius and Alex were all wearing shocked expressions. Then, Sirius burst out laughing.

"I was right, they are in the same bedroom. And the same bed for that matter," he said.

Alex and Peter were looking at each other apparently both thoroughly disturbed.

"You don't think they're having _sex_, do you?" Alice asked Remus.

"I don't think they would do that just yet."

"That's it. I'm going in," Alex said quite determined. She marched straight to the door and swung it open. The sight that met her filled her with relief just as much as it did surprise. Lily and James were jumping on the bed while playing catch with an apple.

"Hey there, Alex!" Lily said bouncing into a sitting position, "And everyone else."

"Hi." Alex replied, still a little dazed.

James bounced down beside her and pulled her on top of his chest, pressing his lips to her cheek.

"We were just wondering if you wanted to come out into the Grounds with us," Remus filled in, being the first to recover.

"Sure, I'll get my coat."

"Me, too."

"Alright we'll just wait in the Griffindor common room," Peter added in.

They made their way to the common room like Peter had suggested.

"Let's all agree never to speak of this again," Alice suggested when they got there. Alex, Remus and Peter agreed easily, still traumatized, but Sirius wasn't so easily convinced.

"Ah, come on! It would be hilarious to see their faces when we told them!"

"No!" they barked in unison.

"Sirius, you say one word about this to them and you'll have to answer to Alex."

And as you can imagine, that threat was valid enough that James and Lily never did hear about it.

**So....What did ya think? Good? Bad? Make sure you let me know because your guys' feedback helps me a lot. And, like last week's chappie said, ideas are love and will be used. Next chapter is using a suggestion given to me by words behind my eyelids. Yay! 9% done this challenge!**

**Love,**

** wolfie**

**P.S. Yes, I know this was late in coming but what did you expect? It is me who's in charge of things over here...**


	10. Chapter 10: And it Kills Me

**Disclaimer: I siriusly don't own Harry Potter and his wonderful world. I just enjoy filling in the blanks.**

**Hello, ye lovely readers, it is I the writer of this fic. It's true I am very late in updating this story BUT, for the first time ever I have a valid excuse. In the mean time I've posted a new fluffy Harry/Ginny one shot, roughly 5000 words. Check it out if that kinda thing interests you. If not, just don't be _too_ angry with me.**

**Thanks to the best reviewers ever, beautiful never-ending writing aka never-ending nights with you, Angel- son of Caesar, DobbyLivesAgain, Flamingo917, xXKissingSinXx, AmazionWariorPrincess, and Colie21. You guys are the best.**

**And special thanks to words behind my eyelids for the inspiration you gave me in that review! This one's for you.**

**Enjoy :)**

**And it Kills Me**

"James, were going to Hogsmeade in less than 10 minutes so you better get your arse out of bed!" Lily called into his bedroom from their Heads' common room. Her book bag was on the arm chair closest to the door. She took out her heavy textbooks and dropped them on her bed in her room. Then she grabbed her wallet and threw it in the bag. After throwing on her coat, she then slung her book bag over her shoulder, quite satisfied with its unusual lightness.

"Ready to go?" she asked poking her head into his room again. He was still lying in bed on his stomach with the covers pulled up to his waist. His back was bare and his head turned away from the door. He was certainly not ready to go.

"James!" Lily yelled, beyond frustrated, "Why the hell aren't you dressed yet? Come on, they'll be waiting for us."

"I'm not coming, Lily. Just go without me," he mumbled into his pillow.

"Yes, you are! Now just get dressed and-"

"_No_, Lily, I'm not."

"James don't be a pain. You told me you would go Thursday night, at dinner!"

"Yes,well, I've changed my mind. I'll go next time."

"That's what you said last month about today, James!" Lily yelled getting angrier.

"Stop yelling at me! I just don't want to go today, alright?"

"No it's not alright, and no, I won't stop yelling! I'm sick of you doing this all the time!"

"Doing what? All I said was that I didn't want to go to Hogsmeade today and you're acting like I just split the world in two!"

"Oh, don't even give me that, James," she snapped, "You know it's not just this that I'm talking about!"

"Well, what is it, then? Please do enlighten me with your Godly knowledge that lesser fools know not!"

"I hate you! You're such a PRAT!" she screeched.

"You know what, Lily? Fine. I'm done. I don't want to do this anymore. I don't want to _fight_ anymore."

"We wouldn't have to fight, James, if you didn't do this all the time!"

"Do what? You mean get treated like shit by you?"

"How can you even say that! I don't treat you like _shit_! I treat you how you deserved to be treated as the bloody arrogant git you are!"

"Well, if I'm so God awful then why in hell are you dating me?"

"Surprisingly enough I actually like you when your not moping around all the time!" His face went from angry to as if he had just been slapped. Tears started to well up in his eyes before overflowing. He wiped them away right away but not fast enough to avoid her notice.

"My parents were murdered not two months ago, Lily. In case you had forgotten," he said in a quiet monotone voice. Lily sobbed , throughing her bag to the side, and walked over to him.

"Oh, James, I didn't mean it. You know I didn't mean it," she said with a shaky voice, arms slung around his neck. Eventually he put his arms around her but for neither of them did the tears stop.

"I don't want it to be like this, Lily. I don't want to _feel_ this. And I'm so scared all the time of being torn apart."

"James, I know, baby. It hurts. It hurts inside where no one can see." He nodded weakly. "And kills me to see this happening to us. People's lives are being destroyed as we speak. Everyone's afraid of tomorrow."

"Lily, Alice is afraid to open mail. She fears a letter that will say something's happened to her parents because of the work there doing. People are thinking twice before sending their children to Hogwarts. They're afraid they'll never see them again. No one wants to trust. No one wants to talk about it. Sirius is in love with her," he said looking into her eyes.

"Alex." He nodded.

"For real, Lily. And every moment he spends away from her worries that something will happen before he ever gets the chance to tell her. Can you even imagine how that would feel? I imagined, just for a _second_, how that would feel, if you had died before you knew I loved you the way I do. I wanted to be sick."

"I can't even think of that, James."

"I do. I can't help myself and that, that's what kills me." Lily hugged him tighter as if to squeeze the unhappiness from him. She truly did love every inch of him and she never knew that more than when they fought. Not the way they used to for their fights were of a different demeanour now, on a different level. But at they were fights all the same and in the end he needed to know how much she loved him.

"James," she breathed into the warm flesh of his neck, " I love you. So much, I love you. I need you to know that, always. And no matter how much we fight and no matter how much I say things I don't mean, remember that. I need you, James."

"Thank you, Lily. You mean the world to me, beautiful. But, could you promise me one thing?"

"Anything."

"Let's not do this all the time. It only rips us up on the inside and we really don't need that right now."

"You and me not fighting, James? I believe when I see it."

"Not, not fight. Just not so much." She leaned in and kissed him deeply.

"I think I can live with that," she whispered in his ear. He smiled. Then she got up.

"Well, be back." Lily left the room.

Ten minutes later James heard the portrait swing open then closed.

"Lily?" he called.

"I'm back."

"So soon?"

"I told them we were going to skip out today," she said throwing her coat aside and climbing into his bed next to him.

**So? How was it? Comments, suggestions, requests and critsisms are welcome and love so review!**

**10% done! Yay!**

**Love,**

**wolfie**

**P.S. Oh, I almost forgot. I'm gonna do this thing where I tell you guys what I was listening to while writing, relevent or not. So, I was listening to 3 A.M. by Matchbox Twenty. Great song, great band.**


	11. Chapter 11: Wooden Memories

**Disclaimer: I siriusly don't own Harry Potter and his wonderful world. I just enjoy filling in the blanks.**

**I'M ALIVE! Yes it's been at least a month since I last updated and I'm infinitely sorry for that. I went away for a while and then school got crazy when I got back with exams and things so updating was near impossible. But I'm doing so now and WILL do so more regularly now that school's out for summer. **

**Thank you my dedicated reviewers, LOLhaily, beachesq, DobbyLivesAgain, xXKissingSinXx, Roxanne, AmazionWariorPrincess. You guys are the reason I've been able to stick with this story so long! **

**Enjoy :D**

**Wooden Memories**

The need to take a second deep breath of the wonderfully sweet air. Feeling more alive than ever when amongst the trees. Thoughts full of depth and questions and believing. The desire to experience. All of these were symptoms of the spring fever that had hit Hogwarts. If one thought back to the past months they'd find that the season had come on gradually. The contagious fever had not. One Sunday morning the students had awakened with a warm breeze tickling the curtains that enclosed their four poster beds. Things had only gone upwards from there. By mid morning, it seemed the entire school population was out and about in the grounds.

The marauders, with the addition of Alex, Lily, Alice and her boyfriend, Frank, had spent a very eventful day outdoors. From sitting in the tops of trees and dropping Hippogriff dung on the Slytherins below to chasing each other around with buckets of freezing cold lake water it was a productive day in their eyes. After dinner in the Great Hall Remus went off to do his Prefect duties and Alex, Sirius and Peter had gone to the common room to do the charms essay that they had procrastinated doing until the day before it was due. Lily, James, Alice and Frank, on the other hand, were free to do as they wished. Naturally they headed outside again not perturbed by the fact that it was getting on curfew.

Lily was the first to swing out the massive oak entrance door into the grounds.

"Race you to our tree by the lake, James! Better yet, I'll _beat_ you," she called and ran off before checking to see if he had followed.

It didn't take long for James to catch up beside her.

"You were saying?" James asked with a grin while running beside her.

"Oh, forget it," she huffed breathlessly and ran up behind him and jumped on his back. "Come on, lets go!"

"Bloody Merlin, Lily, how much dinner did you eat?" James teased, settling for a walking pace.

"Oh shut up, you."

They made it to the their tree by the lake and James let Lily down from her piggyback. Alice and Frank were still a little ways away walking towards them hand in hand, visibly amused by the show they had put on.

"You two are characters," Alice laughed when they got there. "I can't wait to see what you're like twenty years from now."

"Ugh, middle aged," Lily cringed as she sat down against the tree trunk next to James. Alice hadn't waited for a response. She was to busy smiling up at Frank who was playing with her hair. She leaned her side into his chest and he kissed her temple.

"I love you," he said with his head against hers.

"Love you more," Alice sang happily.

"Impossible."

Lily watched the exchange wistfully before looking away realizing that her gaze might be intrusive. James was strategically looking out into the lake but he caught her eye quickly and let a brief grin creep onto his lips. When she chanced a glance in the direction of the couple again Frank was seated beside her with Alice in his lap.

"You three a lucky little devils," Frank said, "You all get a whole other year at this place. My days, though, are numbered."

"What will you do without her, Frank?"

"What will I do without this little rascal?" he teased, his voice muffled as he spoke into Alice neck making her giggle. "That is a very good question. And I haven't a clue what I'll do without you, love."

"Nor me you," Alice whined softly. "I suppose we'll have to rely on memories and love notes."

"Will that be sufficient?"

"Of course not. But it'll have to do."

"You two are depressing," Lily said. "Memories are a way of holding onto the things you love, the things you are, the things you never want to lose. The next best thing to actually being with each other will be your sweet memories. We're making a memory as we speak." She then leaned into James.

"Yes, it's just that I wish there was something physical, something real to have with me while we're apart," Alice said quietly, putting a hand on Frank's cheek.

James turned around to face the tree trunk with his wand in hand.

"I've an idea." He said. "_Memor Semper"_

He moved his wand steady and purposefully just inches from the bark of the tree. Letters glowed golden before sinking trenches into the tree forming "Lily Evans + James Potter 1977" inside of a heart.

Lily gasped in mute awe when it was finished and put her lips to his.

"That will be here forever, James." He nodded smiling.

"Alice, add yours and Franks' beside ours'."

Alice beamed. "What was that charm you used, James?"

"Memor Semper. And think of the first time you met Frank while you say it for it to work."

She did and sure enough a heart holding her and Franks' name appeared engraved into the tree beside that of James and Lily's.

"I love it!"

"Me, too."

"Maybe one day our kids will find this together."

And sure enough, they did.

**So? How was it? I know it wasn't very centred on Lily and James but there were there at least. Very cheesy, too... **

**Comments, suggestions, requests and criticisms are welcome and love so review!**

**11% done, 89 more chapters to go, yay!**

**So I'm supposed to tell you guys what I was listening to while writing, relevant or not. I'm listening to Good To You by Marianas Trench. I saw them and Faber Drive play on Thursday night and just can't seem to get them out of my system. They were amazing! You guys have to tell me what you're listening to and if you approve of my tunes or not :)**

**wolfie marauder signing out.**


End file.
